Season 1
The Mole Season 1 was the first season of Jacob's The Mole. It began on tengaged in 2013. It was filmed throughout regions of Africa, Middle East and Europe. Contestants Execution Chart : Blue indicates the player won the game : Yellow indicates the player was the mole : Green indicates the player won an exemption : White indicates the player was safe : Red indicates the player scored the lowest on the quiz and was each diffexecuted Episodes Episode 1 This week saw the 11 players and The Mole begin their journey in Nairobi Kenya. The contestants checked in at the luxury Nairobi Serena Hotel. They were given their personal diaries and were allocated rooms. DD was not known as a cast member until during the first dinner were contestants were surprised with another cast member. Thus DD was not present for the first mission. Activeness - 'The first mission of the season tested how active the players were by giving them the simple task of posting their name in the thread. They had potential earnings of $11000, earning $1000 for everytime a different player comments the name. They were given 12 hours to complete the task. Vince, Avery, Zach, Ethan, Rabbaj, Mark, Michael and CJ all earnt money. However Muffin, Violet and Matthew failed to do so. '''Scavenger - '''For their first assignment, competitors were given a scavenger hunt across the internet. They would recieve $20000 if the completed it. The first clue was an image that would point to the identity of a famous tennis player. The picture was a blank periodic table with two highlighted squares. These squares put together spelt Na Li, the answer to the first clue. From there they performed various tasks to find the final answer. They were given 24 hours to complete the task. After a bit of a struggle, the group narrowly completed the challenge with minutes to spare. As Mark was first to complete the task, he was surprised with the first ever exemptiom. The execution took place at a blackedout airport, where the surving players immediatly board a plane to an unknown destination. CJ was executed. Episode 2 Whilst on the plane to the unknown destination, Jacob revealed the destination to be Cairo, Eygpt. He also said that the next mission started in the plane with the 11 contestants had to split themselves into two groups. 3 people who arn't anything and the rest being good with numbers. It was revealed that the not afraids would be sky-diving out of the plane and numbers would run a poll in which they would recieve $5000 for everyone above 10% '''Skydiving '- For this mission, the three not afraids (Mark, DD and Zach) had to complete a skydive. For each completed jump they would be awarded $10000. All were worried and had the doubts, but in the end only Mark completed the jump just before time ran out. They earned $10000 from a possible $30000. 'Keeping Count '- For the second part of the mission, the rest of the group that did not skydive would each be put into a pole were they would have to strive to get 10%. Each person who did this would get $5000 fo a possible earning of $40000. But also, the highest percent would earn an exemption. In the end, only Vince, Ethan, Matthew and Violet scored with Ethan earning the exemption. They earned $20000. '''To The Auction - For this weeks assigment the group had to get a design to auction on tengaged and profit what ever money was earned from the auction as long as it was smaller than $50000. The group failed, making this a very good week for the mole. Clues and Sabotages Will be revealed at the conclusion of the season.